Pokémon Red & Blue
by SpriteLover
Summary: Such an original name, but that doesn't mean their adventures were boring. In black and white, maybe, but interesting! I mean, being chosen to be the best trainer in the world to save it! How couldn't THAT be interesting! I mean, just saying... their story is now written just in case you're interested...


**Starting up a new fanfiction that will probably never end... I mean, if Nintendo keeps publishing Pokémon games. With that clear, I hope you understand I'm no owner of Pokémon, Pocket Monsters, Poketto Monsuta, etc.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two brothers and another boy who shared an extremely similar adventure.

Yellow was the only one to have a different adventure, because he encountered different people. But Red's and Green's were very similar, maybe only different because of the Pokémon they catched.

Well, Green wasn't one of the brothers, and he was always the first one in everything. Maybe another difference between his adventure and Red's were the rock's positions in the, what we now call, "Cerulean Cave". But those weren't important anyways.

But we are here to talk about Red, who started his adventure in Pallet Town and who was given a Pokémon by Professor Oak. He was chosen to be the best trainer in the WORLD, no less, and to beat the strongest trainers in the league. For that, he'd have to catch Pokémon, train them, beat gym leaders to win the eight medals, and more. There was Team Rocket, too, but there were not considered in his travel. They were the… "Surprise" in his travel. Maybe that was Giovanni's plan all the way. But considering Yellow had to face Jessie, James and Meowth, it wasn't that big of a deal for Red… right?

Red and Green. They remembered watching shows with Pokémon on TV when they were little kids. Red along with Yellow, as they were brothers. They remembered Gengars, Nidorinos and Jigglypuffs. Those were the stars of the shows back then. They remembered Oak's apparitions on the news, also, saying that Squirtles, Charmanders and Bulbasaurs were the real deal… no, it wasn't like that. He said it with pretty words like "strong" "type" and… well… he was the scientist, who cares about science here?! And returning to the topic, Pikachus were cool too, they could surf! The special effects of TV those days… THOSE were the real deal.

Both had to walk up, down, left and right for several days, order their Pokémon to attack, free their backpacks and PCs of useless junk, stop playing like the little kids they were, talk to tons and tons of unknown people, read trainer tips they already knew, buy stuff for their Pokémon, escape level 1 Pokémon fights and evolve their team… but was it really worth it?

This wasn't like playing a videogame, and both wished it was like that, sometimes. Just create a new life when you're tired of your old one, so you can start anew… with options to fast forward your very first years of life, if you're bored to replay them. To start again a trainer battle when you're a trainer. A game with no fights could be better. Boring but better, they sometimes told themselves. Where they could have a normal life, listening to the music of their favorite bands and have their rooms full of their posters. But what was the fun of that? How they would miss everything they could have done in the Pokémon world. Red was named Red because of the Fire type her mother loved. Blue was named Blue because... unknown reasons. Those were pretty normal names in their world. Imagine another world, what could they have be named? Ash and Gary? what was that?! Professor Oak wouldn't have greeted them with his "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! But people call me the Pokémon Prof!" speech. He wouldn't have forgotten their names – because forgetting your grandson's name is super common here, as is it in every part of the world -. And to not let him behind: Yellow was named Yellow because of the Lighting type her mother loved. And Oak forgot his name, too. They wouldn't have been born in Pallet Town in another world. And that would have been awful.

But a videogame life would have been cool in some situations. With a "save" and a "reset" button. Maybe they would have catched some Pokémon they lost, that way. Some games told the players how much they have been playing. How much would the game show them? A month? A year? A decade? And if you wanted you could just stop playing wherever you wanted, and keep playing when you missed it… But they didn't like to think like this because, anyways, what good could that do to them? They were grateful, oh, Arceus, for the life they were given. With their up and downs, yes, but that wasn't bad. They made it far, very far. How much far, you ask? Well, this is their story…

* * *

 **Not so interesting for now, huh. But it will get better.**

 **And yeah, this is not manga's Yellow or Blue.**


End file.
